freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Pandora
"Transcendent Pandora" are Pandoras who have transcended the limits of being a Pandora. Transcendence Transcendence itself is a phenomenon that Gengo Aoi describes as a Pandora "throwing themselves into the Transcendent Will and accepting it". In order to communicate with the Nova, Gengo believed the "Transcendent Consciousness Theory" in hopes that Pandora would be able to evolve beyond human consciousness by removing them from human hands. Freezing Chapter 120 There have been four different methods shown to achieve this new power. When the Pandoras were affected by the "Voice of the Nova," they all saw illusions of their hates, fears, or traumatic experiences in a mental attack. By simply reducing their synchronization to their Stigmata to 30%, they were able to not be affected by this "voice;" this was first discovered by World-Ranked Pandora Roxanne Elipton. For the ones who did not, they had to fight their illusions; and those who overcome them by "listening to their hearts" and accepting the transcendent will were able to achieve Transcendence. The second method and least likely one is that of a "gift" by the spirit of an extremely powerful Pandora, such as Chiffon Fairchild. The third method is the most dangerous and feared method, which is forceful transcendence by a Pandora-Type Nova that also forces a Pandora into Nova Form. The fourth and newest method was established by Kazuya Aoi during the climax of the 13th Nova Clash. Upon discovering his true heritage, he was able to release a massive Omnidirectional Freezing field that was able to simply trigger the transcendent of two nearby Pandora.Freezing Chapter 195 Kazuya is also able to take control of the Transcendent Pandora in his Freezing field. When a Pandora uses their Transcendent abilities, their eyes glow and multiple wings of light; consistent to the Pandoras' Stigmata, sprout from their back. According to Ouka, the light wings of a Transcendent Pandora are made from Volt Texture particles that are created after the erosion rate of a Stigma passes a certain level. The wings are essentially an optical illusion. Overview Before the 12th Nova Clash, Atsuko Seiga and her grandfather Nobuhiro Seiga designed the Faylan Generators in order to allow the Valkyries to operate at full power without risk of "time out" for the West Genetics-Platoon 13 joint-training exercise. Upon constructing this technology, the two discovered an extremely low frequency signal that could only be accessed with technology relating to the Stigmata. They deduced that Gengo Aoi knew about this frequency and actively failed to share it with the rest of the world. Atsuko and Nobuhiro plotted to release this technology and blame any mishaps on Gengo as they could feign ignorance on knowing about the frequency, all in order to frame and imprison the esteemed doctor. For the exercise, their plan was working perfectly as a dummy Nova Ouka Tenjouin destroyed was still active; soon after, the Pandora were beginning to be affected. The situation sank into chaos, but Atsuko's plotting failed as Gengo revealed that he predicted that she and her grandfather would move against him. He permitted them to sabotage the exercise in order to prove the superiority of the Valkyries, who are not susceptible to stigmatic corrosion, and remove Pandora from human control so they could evolve and put an end to the Pandora Project. Satellizer L. Bridget was the first to achieve transcendence, followed by Rana Linchen. After Transcending they inadvertently attracted the Humanoid Form Nova, who Lucy Renault described as "ferocious sisters" who feared the birth of more Pandoras who might accept the Transcendent call. Ticy Phenyl was gifted with Transcendence after her encounter with Chiffon Fairchild, and Roxanne Elipton followed after an Assimilation attack from a Pandora-Type Nova. Satellizer and Rana proceeded to save Arnett and Charles by destroying the Humanoid Forms with their new abilities while Ticy joined Elizabeth to save as many as they could. Satellizer and her team found themselves in combat with the Transcendent Nova Form Roxanne and the Nova Commander. Rana nearly killed Roxanne until the Immortal came to her senses on her own and committed suicide to saver her friends. Despite her sacrifice, Roxanne's friends were nearly killed by the Nova Commander until the Legendary Pandora ended the clash alone. During the Buster Arc, Gengo quarantines the Transcendent Pandora along with the other fifty-seven survivors to his personal headquarters in Japan. Gengo secretly plans to use the Valkyries, the Legendary Pandora, and the Transcendent Pandora to create a new anti-Nova organization, commanded by him and and not subservient to the Chevalier. As a result, the Chevalier have Radox Phantomime dispatch four former Pandora equipped with experimental Plasma Stigmata to assassinate Gengo and put an end to his coup d'etat. Transcendent Ticy and Satellizer engage the assassins but are ultimately defeated. Rana Linchen is confronted by Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu while she escorts the Legendary Pandora to the pool. When Teslad and Windy May become N3 Nova, Rana assumes possession of the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrades and begins battling Windy May. During the 13th Nova Clash, Kazuya induces Transcendence in Elizabeth Mably and Arnett McMillan in order to stop the attacking Nova. Rana's growing power ultimately proves catastrophic and she nearly kills Windy May and Teslad. Kazuya brings Rana out of her trance, but she is immediately incapacitated by Teslad. When the Pandora of Platoon 13 travel to the Elca Dimension, Satellizer and Rana regularly tap into their transcendent abilities to fight the Goddesses of Balance. Roxanne refused to use her transcendent abilities until the Goddesses merged to form a singular massive Nova. Encouraged by Roxanne, Charles Bonaparte and Cassie Lockheart unlock their transcendent power through their own will. List of Transcendent Pandora *Satellizer L. Bridget, achieved after battling the spirit of Kazuha Aoi and healing her Limiter Kazuya. *Rana Linchen, achieved after defeating the illusion of her deceased sister Luna Linchen. *Ticy Phenyl, granted as a final farewell gift from the spirit of Chiffon Fairchild. *Roxanne Elipton, forcefully imposed by an Assimilation attack from a Pandora-Type Nova. *Elizabeth Mably, triggered by Kazuya Aoi during the 13th Nova Clash. *Arnett McMillan, triggered by Kazuya Aoi during the 13th Nova Clash. *Charles Bonaparte, achieved during the battle against the Goddesses of Balance.Freezing manga; Chapter 221 *Cassie Lockheart, achieved during the battle against the Goddesses of Balance.Freezing manga; Chapter 221 Abilities Transcendence provides an incredible increase in speed, defense, and power that enables a Pandora to destroy Humanoid Form Nova. It allows one to draw out the maximum power of their Stigmata to make a stronger stigmatic material that increases one's combat abilities. The Pandora's strength and power is just shy to the stigmatic material and power of Pandora wielding Plasma Stigmata. Each Transcendent Pandora have demonstrated abilities unique to them. Satellizer L. Bridget developed two new techniques "Nova Strike" and a Transcendent Accel. The former utilizes Satellizer's natural Accel and it possesses the force to completely obliterate a Humanoid Nova. The latter attack requires time to charge, but it allows Satellizer to surpass a Sextuple Accel with the strength to decapitate a Pandora-Type Nova. In addition, Satellizer possesses the limited ability to heal the wounds of her comrades though it requires direct contact, intense focus, and a fair amount of timeFreezing manga; Chapter 124. The strength of Rana Linchen's punches have increased tremendously and she can now blow off the heads and limbs of her enemies with explosive force.Freezing manga; Chapter 135 Rana can also perform a new technique "Celestial Fang." Ticy Phenyl's defenses have increased drastically as she is able to block Plasma Texture-enhanced particle cannons with her strengthened Volt Weapon. Elizabeth Mably can produce twice as many copies of her Volt Weapon and each copy has evolved to detach into seven-pronged entity with immense attacking capabilities. Roxanne Elipton's barriers have grown wider, able to defend herself and at least five allies. Her barrier is durable enough to easily stop the combined assault from five Goddesses of Balance, the strongest variation of Nova.Freezing manga; Chapter 221 Under Kazuya Aoi's control, a team of three Transcendent Pandora is able to easily defeat several Pandora-Type Nova. Because Transcendent Pandora possess much stronger stigmatic material than most Pandora, their base level strength is much higher. However, they must actively tap into this power by generating wings of light in order to reach their full potential. Trivia *Because Roxanne died and came back to life as well as the circumstances of her transcendence, it is unknown if she has retained her new abilities. It is later demonstrated in Chapter 221 that Roxanne prefers not to use her transcendent abilities but she can tap into them at will. *It is unknown whether the different methods of transcendence make the Transcendent Pandora stronger or weaker than the others. References Category:Technical terms Category:Pandora Category:Transcendent Pandora Category:Females